


Blood Spawn Extras

by MidnightBlue66



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlue66/pseuds/MidnightBlue66
Summary: This is my take on bringing Mansion of Dathomiri to life in Sims 4. Please not that it doesn't 100% fit the description in the story, but with the limited resources I had, I couldn't make it how I had envisioned it. However, I am still happy with how it turned out :)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blood Spawn Extras

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on bringing Mansion of Dathomiri to life in Sims 4. Please not that it doesn't 100% fit the description in the story, but with the limited resources I had, I couldn't make it how I had envisioned it. However, I am still happy with how it turned out :)

**Outside overview**

**First floor overview** (Europe = ground floor):

Hallway:

Living room #1:

Kitching:

Dining room (Ezra hasn't explored yet):

Pantry & WC:

Living room #2 (Ezra hasn't seen yet):

Hidden stairs to basement:

* * *

**Second floor overview** (Europe = first floor)

Guest bedroom #1 (the one Ezra first explored going upstairs):

Bathroom & library

Master's bedroom (en suite) 

Guest bedroom #2 (Ezra had yet explored here):

* * *

**Basement** **overview**

Hidden prison room that Ezra had been left chained in


End file.
